Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${1+4(4n+7)}$
Distribute the ${4}$ into the parentheses: $ 1 + {4(}\gray{4n+7}{)} $ $ 1 + {16n+28} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 16n + {1 + 28}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 16n + {29}$ The simplified expression is $16n+29$